


Promises

by Auggusst



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anxiety, Apologies, Civil War, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Recovery, Finger Fucking, Forgiveness, Guilt, Love, M/M, Make up sex, PTSD, Promises, Shame, TLC, bottom!tony, civil war aftermath, like 3 or 4 months later, lots of feelings, wow a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after Civil War, when Steve and Tony finally rebuild their relationship, it takes a while before they fall into bed again. But when they do, the stress fades away.</p><p>EDIT:: Rewritten December 2017<br/>EDIT:: Uh you can consider this an AU now since Infinity War is out-- I'll probably write another piece that lines up with the canon storyline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

"Shit... Steve, I'm so sorry," Tony groaned, tilting his head to the right while the blond left a trail of fevered kisses on his neck.

"Me too. I wish I could take it all back. I'm sorry for every time I hurt you," Steve replied between kisses, slow and sensual.

Tony fisted a hand in his hair and wrapped his legs around the soldier's waist tightly, the other hand on one of his strong arms. "Why did we ever do it? Why did we let everything come between us? Steve, oh- it's hard to be miserable and apologetic when you're doing that, baby."

"That's the point," The blond smirked against his neck, squeezing Tony's ass. He elicited a small groan from the brunet, and grinded their hips together. Even through their jeans, the heat was enough to stir lust.

"Gentle or rough?" Steve whispered, placing another kiss to Tony's neck. He was still a little wary of their last physical contact, when they had almost beaten each other to death. The initial conflict had faded from their minds mere days after, but the situation kept them apart. Steve had become a fugitive, and Tony was sworn to turn him in. It was impossible to see each other. Now that he had Tony back, Steve planned on doing everything possible to keep him, and if Tony had some new boundaries, that was fine by him. He felt so bad for what had happened that it broke his heart whenever Tony turned away from him now. The genius had hurt so much, and Steve had only made him hurt worse. He was too blind to see it at the time, but many of his friends had hurt because of him. Steve answered his question for himself before Tony did.

"Gentle," Tony replied, pulling Steve's face upward to join their lips. His heart beat anxiously, but he couldn't deny there was a part of him that has missed being so close, so intimate. But, he couldn't help feel that Steve may betray him again, that they would hurt each other again. The bruises had long disappeared and after a few weeks his limbs stopped hurting, but the scientist suspected he would always carry the hurt from the incident. His mind created several scenarios of how the current event would play out, and most of them ended negatively. Maybe it was just the anxiety talking. Tony tried to push those thoughts away and focus on the events currently transpiring. Steve kissed him so gently, like he knew how Tony felt and wanted to make sure he was comfortable. The touch of their lips was so soft, so meaningful, that it reminded him of before their elevated dispute, when it first began, after that night in the tower. That night had been filled with firey passion, the burning sensation of never having enough, scratching and moaning and a good hard fuck. But Tony didn't need that now. He needed tender love, reassurances. He needed it gentle.

"You got it, honey. You got it," Steve replied, cupping the back of Tony's head in his hand and shifting his weight to carry the brunet across the room to the large bed Steve hadn't slept in for months. The pillows smelled like Tony, and he breathed in the familiar scent, heart pinging at the memory of their time apart, when all he had was one of his shirts that Tony often wore, and bruises as a reminder of their mistakes. Guilt washed over him. He drove it away.

Steve set Tony down gently and climbed on top of him, boxing him in slowly, non-threatening. Tony eagerly pulled the blond down to him and shifted his hips, creating friction. Steve was already hard, Tony could feel it, and Tony's own arousal was quickly rising. He continued his ministrations for a short time, working the soldier up even more, before Steve broke down and tugged his shirt over his head, casting it across the room. He did the same to Tony's shirt, and left a trail of kisses starting at his chest scars and moving downward, hands gently trailing his ribs. Tony shuddered, and encouraged Steve to continue. The blond stopped midway through, noticing some new scars on Tony's body. They were deep and stood out against his skin, and looking upward, he noticed a few more on his chest and arms. Steve's head stopped, frowning at the unfamiliar ridges in Tony's skin, heart sinking with guilt.

"I did those, didn't I?" The blond asked, tone full of self spite. He looked down. But Tony, sweet Tony, pulled his face upward, blue eyes meeting brown.

"It's okay," he said, shaking his head. The mistakes of the past were passed, and Tony wanted to move forward. He brushed Steve's hair back softly. "Don't stop."

Steve did as told, pushing away his intrusive thoughts, and unbuttoned Tony's pants, tugging them off easily as Tony lifted his hips. Normally their clothes disappeared with more haste, more fervor, but the situation called for soft touches, taking it slow. It would be a while before they could continue their previous pace. Steve dropped the brunet's clothes off the side of the bed, and his boxers were next to go. Steve stopped for a second to undress himself, surveying the beauty that was Tony. His heart clenched. He remembered so long ago, the first time they had laid together. He swallowed, his shame making it hard to breathe.

"I'm so sorry," the soldier repeated, leaning down and kissing Tony on the lips once more.

"So am I," Tony replied, hands running down Steve's sculpted back before snaking around his hips and touching his erection. He grasped the length firmly, stroking once, twice. Steve always commented on his skillful hands, in and out of the bedroom, and Tony was making good use of them now. Though the world had changed, the feeling of Steve's body hadn't, and the scientist was thankful for that. The length, the way it felt in the palm of his hand, the noises Steve made; they were all the same. There was so much to worry about, so many new risks, but Steve's kisses and firm hands on Tony's face and neck made them disappear. He could breathe for a moment, forget about everything else. There was always the doubt, the fear that those soft hands might clench around his pretty neck and suffocate him, but if Tony couldn't trust Steve again, none of this would ever work. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, calming his fluttering heart. His hand stopped and fell slack.

"Tony... if you need more time, I can wait. Wait as long as you like," Steve stated, drawing back a little at the sudden shift. Perhaps he had sensed the other's thoughts.

But Tony shook his head once more. "No- I trust you, Steve. I want to do this," he said, stroking Steve's erection for emphasis. Thus far he had ignored his own arousal, which Steve drew his attention to now. He covered Tony's hand with his own, much larger, rubbing their lengths together. Tony groaned, and a small gasp slipped from Steve's mouth. It felt good, felt so good. Taking care of himself never came close to the times he shared with Tony, and he was glad to have it again. All those months seemed like a lifetime each, and he thought he might never experience something like this again. He was so thankful that things had begun to change, so happy when the small phone he always carried on him finally rang, and Tony's voice was on the other end. All that time, he had been with no one else, couldn't think of anyone else. Whenever he did, those dark lashes and brown eyes appeared from his memory, the pain in them too much to bear. Steve frowned at his thoughts. He told himself to focus on the moment, relish in the sensation that was now.

Their movements became a little more frantic, chasing after the friction. Pre-cum was already leaking steadily from both, slicking up their members, making their hands sticky. Steve leaned over Tony, eyes shut, enjoying the feeling. The scientist hummed in pleasure, gasping below his partner. He joined their free hands.

"Steve... I need you- Make love to me," The brunet said, pleaded even.

That was enough for the soldier, and he climbed off of the bed to the nightstand, pulled the lube out of the drawer along with a condom. At least the placement of Tony's things hadn't changed. Now that Steve actually looked around, practically nothing had changed in the room. He suspected it was a coping mechanism of Tony's. If nothing changed, then it was as if they had never split. It was comforting though. It meant that Tony had hoped Steve would come back. He turned to the bed once more, objects in hand.

"No," Tony protested. Steve stopped in his tracks, raising a brow in confusion. He was about to open his mouth to ask, but Tony beat him.

"No condom. I need to feel you," he said.

Steve groaned in his throat. It wasn't often, at least not at the beginning, that they fucked without protection. It was just a good habit. But it was clear Tony was chasing intimacy, demanded it, and Steve wasn't going to complain. Love for the other man bubbled in his chest. He tossed the condom back on the table and rubbed the bottle of lube between his hands to warm it, struggling to ignore his erection. Just a few minutes longer.

Tony moved upwards a little on the bed, head falling against the pillow. His legs were already spread when Steve uncapped the bottle, and his hands were fisted in the blankets. He wanted this, he needed it. The brunet licked his lips, watching the sculpted form cross the room once more and settle before him.

"I love you," The blond said, pressing a kiss to Tony's forehead and moving down to his lips. He tried to convey the depths of his emotion. Tony could feel it, and eagerly returned it.

"I love you too. Now hurry up and get over here," His partner demanded, offering a small smile.

Steve returned it, rubbing lube over his fingers and slipping them past the cleft of Tony's cheeks. He was met with resistance at first; it was clear Tony hadn't been with anyone else by his grunt of discomfort and stiff posture. Steve was glad. Soon though, with Steve's gentle hand and loving words and apologies whispered, Tony was properly stretched, and Steve was thankful for it, because his erection was difficult to ignore now.

"Come on, babe. I'm ready," the brunet sighed, moving his hips impatiently. He already looked so wrecked, hair disheveled, love bruises forming on his delicate skin. Steve felt overwhelmingly possessive. He nodded.

"I've got you," he replied, lifting Tony's hips and lining himself up at his entrance. Slowly, Steve pushed in. It took all of his might to take it slow. He groaned outright at the tight, hot feeling of Tony around his cock, and struggled to regain his composure. Tony was in a similar state, gripping Steve's strong forearms and arching his back, breath shallow at the familiar feeling of being filled. No one fit him the way Steve did. It was just so much, so great. Overwhelming at times, but better than anyone else. There was no denying that they fit perfectly together despite their differences.

"Yes... oh god... did you miss this?" Tony asked as Steve held still, allowing them both to adjust to the sensation. The soldier's hair was already in disarray and a sheen of sweat glistened on his skin, blue eyes liquid. He looked heavenly.

"Every second," Steve groaned, brushing Tony's hair from his eyes.

Tony nodded. "Then move, baby. Make me feel good," he said softly. They were in such an intimate position, Steve inside him, faces close and staring into each other's eyes. Both could sense the pain and uncertainty, could see that night in Siberia, in a similar position, where Tony had cut Steve's face to the point where it was covered in blood, where Steve forced Tony's helmet off to reveal a bruised visage, where Steve finally raised the shield, and Tony flinched as he brought it down and buried it into the chest of his suit. The lingering silence, the threats that followed, the clang of the shield on the cold, snowy floor. But they weren't there now. Tony wasn't freezing, didn't taste blood. He was safe and warm and at home, with the person he never stopped needing.

Tony shut his eyes against the memory, wrapped his hands around Steve's shoulders. He took a deep breath, telling himself it was in the past. Steve shook slightly, and touched his forehead to Tony's. Without another word, he began rocking his hips slowly, in deep, long stokes, drawing soft moans from the brunet's lips. Tony mirrored his movements, before long working out a rhythm. It was never difficult for them to work out a rhythm. Their bodies were in sync, even when their minds were not. There was still pain, all sorts of pain, for both, but Steve pushed through it, burying himself deep into his partner, and Tony gasped for "more," always more. So Steve sped up, until the contact of skin was audible, and they were both moaning. Tony began to ramble, tugging Steve impossibly close, kissing him all over his face between words.

"God- I'm sorry- so sorry- oh- please Steve- don't ever do that to me again-" He said, senses beginning to intensify, nerves set alight and emotions rising. His heart hurt. Tony loved Steve so much, never stopped loving him, but he hurt so much. The truth of his parents was painful, Rhodey's body was ruined, and his own heart was broken by the man on top of him. Tony couldn't decide if the actual fight or the separation for months afterwards was worse. He hadn't been happy in almost a year, and wasn't sure he could be again. It was difficult to handle, and before Tony knew it, he was shedding tears through his moans of pleasure, but Steve was there, face a mixture of pain and love, kissing away his tears and repeating apologies as he thrusted into the brunet.

It seemed to last forever, but at the same time forever was too short, because heat coiled in Tony's groin, and his back began to arch, and all at once, his tension and pleasure released and he came between the blond and himself, chills running through his body, head falling back against the pillow. Steve was not far behind, Tony's walls clenching around him and the sweet sound that fell from his lips being enough to drive him over the edge. His hips stuttered, and he filled Tony, the sensation overwhelming, and called his name, placing his hands on the bed to stable himself. They were both shaking and breathing heavily by the end, riding out the pleasure, and Tony kissed Steve's broad shoulder, sniffling and wiping away the last of his tears.

"I'm so sorry," Steve repeated, slipping out of Tony with a final groan and lying at his side. Neither had the strength to get up and clean off. He pulled the brunet into his arms, and Tony buried his face into the soldier's chest. It was a few seconds before Tony began speaking. His body was sated but his mind struggled. He needed to move forward. They had to be honest with each other.

"I know. I know you're sorry," Tony replied, clutching tightly to Steve. "It's just hard. So hard. But- but we need to move on. I believe we can," he said, voice raw. Fatigue was beginning to set in, and he was thankful to feel safe in Steve's arms. The anxiety was gone for the moment. He felt tired and worn out, and shut his eyes, resting. Steve's grasp was protective, and he placed a kiss on the billionaire's head, sighing.

"The future is what we live for. It will get better, I promise," Steve said, tracing the brunet's long lashes with a finger. He brushed a hand through his dark hair, shifting on the bed to get more comfortable. A promise wasn't much to offer, he knew, but it was a start. He needed to give at least that much to Tony. His determination was strong. Steve sighed softly, closing his eyes.

"I promise," He whispered to himself.


End file.
